


From the start to the end

by disownedbytime



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, First Meetings, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disownedbytime/pseuds/disownedbytime
Summary: Fabrications on how Leona and Vil met, fell in love and how will they keep their relationship going.Rook is their biggest fan too.This was written before second part of chapter 5, so I didn’t include Vil’s unique magic nor some other details. Bear in mind this can drastically change (be wrong) by the end of ch5 so enjoy it before that!
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	1. First year

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’ed! English is not my first language so beware of grammar mistakes.
> 
> Written before episode 5, so have that it mind please.

“Vil Schoenheit, am I right?” A man dressed in the same attire as him came to him. It wasn’t usual seeing they were still at the entrance ceremony.

He eyed him before replying. He was a probably his same height, but he looked bulkier than him. He had blonde, straight hair styled in a bob cut. He had sharp eyes and a sharp nose, with thin but long lips.

“Yes, that’s my name. Who are you?”

The man’s smile widened. “You’re even more beautiful in person, I can’t believe I’m going to be studying next to someone like you. This school seems to be filled with many beautiful people but no one shines like you–”

“I asked you a question, I won’t associate with people who can’t even listen.”

“Ah, my bad. My name is Rook Hunt. I’m the hunter of love.” He man said without a hint of sarcasm.

“My pleasure, Rook. I take you were sorted in Pomefiore too?”

“Oui, I was hoping to be sorted in Savanaclaw but once I saw you getting into Pomefiore I changed my mind and hoped to be with you too, and I’m glad my wish came true.”

“Savanaclaw?” Vil raised his eyebrow. “You seem more suited in Pomefiore than there, aren’t they all beasts?”

“But isn’t that the best, they’re all beautiful too and if I were there I could learn about their habits. Oh how I would love to hunt them one day!”

‘ _Hunt them? What a weird guy.’_

“Anyway, you’re in Pomefiore, you should act accordingly to our dorm and to the teachings of the most beautiful queen.”

“Ah, you’re indeed magnificent. I couldn’t hope less from the super model who’s currently #1 in ascending popularity.”

Vil smiled. “I see you know about me, but who am I kidding? Most people have been staring all me all night. They are probably wondering if they’re right in their assumptions. You’re the first one who came to me, though.”

“They’re probably scared to talk to you. Your aura is already intimidating but to know that such a person will be studying with them, I can see they only wanting to see you from afar.”

“But you still approached me, aren’t you intimidated?”

“My desire to look for beauty is bigger than any fear I may have, and you’re definitely the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. How couldn’t I approach you?”

Even if he was spatting such florid words, he didn’t seem insincere.

“You don’t even know me though, only what you see on the outside.”

“Call it a hunch, but I can tell you’re full of poison on the inside and so that makes you beautiful too.”

“I’m a celebrity, I can’t let anyone get close to me, you know?”

“Oui, I know that. I still want to be your magic mirror, if you were to let me.”

Vil rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “You’re quite an interesting guy, it may be beneficial to keep you around.”

The ceremony was over but the students hadn’t been asked to return to the dorms just yet, they were still organizing and working on some other issues. He and Rook kept talking about trivial things,and from time to time inspecting the people who were at the ceremony too.

“Our dorm leader seems quite... arrogant, don’t you think?” Vil commented after said man had been yelling at some students.

“Oui, I agree. He’s beautiful and I’m sure he was chosen for a reason, but he seems to be lacking something.”

They’ve just met the man some hours ago, yet within that period they’ve come to form an opinion of him. Vil agreed that he was beautiful, and apparently he had good grades. To become the dorm leader he must have made a powerful poison, better than the previous leader –or that’s what he’d been told– so it was clear this man knew what he was doing. But by the reaction of the other students, he seemed to not be well liked. A good leader must be able to charm the students so they can respect him for his deeds, for his efforts, not just because of their position. This man didn’t seem to be that sort of person. Vil was going to make sure to study and work hard, so when the time came, he could challenge him and become the new dorm leader, one that was respected and liked.

He was lost in thought when suddenly a man walked past him, slightly pushing him onto Rook. The man seemed in a hurry, but it was hard to walk fast with the amount of students there. Vil was going to complain before he took a good look at him.

“He’s beautiful.” He couldn’t stop his mouth from speaking. The man was still close so he could’ve heard him, but Vil wasn’t thinking straight at the moment.

The man was taller than him, and quite muscular too. He had dark skin and long brown hair that was adorned with two braids in the front and two feline ears on top of his head. The most spectacular about him was his face though. A strong jaw, plump lips, long nose and a pair of beautiful, emerald eyes with a scar over the left one. The scar made his charm increase a lot, it made him look wilder, dangerous. Vil felt his heart race.

“You took the words right out of my mouth, such a beautiful lion.” Rook had the same expression as him, surprised and longing. “Of course, you’re more beautiful than him, you don’t have to worry about that.”

The man, who was just a couple of steps ahead, grinned while looking at the crowd, and in the process his long fangs appeared. Both Vil and Rook gasped quietly.

“I know that. He doesn’t seem like a first year, right? He must be our senior. Do you have any idea of who he is?” He said without taking his sight of him.

“I cannot be sure, but if I’m not mistaken–”

“Kingscholar!” Suddenly their dorm leader voice echoed next to them. “What are you doing here? Are you bothering my students? Or are you just skipping your duties again?”

The man and the dorm leader began arguing, however Vil couldn’t hear well what they were saying.

“Kingscholar?” He repeated the name, savoring it in his lips.

“Like I thought. Leona Kingscholar, the second prince of the Afterglow Savannah. I knew he was a student here, but I never saw him during official settings, rumors says he’s quite the loner.”

_‘A Prince? That’s fitting for such a prestigious school. And he definitely looks like one.’_

The two older men kept arguing in front of them, or actually the dorm leader argued while the prince looked bored. Both first years had their eyes fixed on Leona, so they didn’t miss when he glanced their way and grinned at them, baring his fangs even more than before. They were both left speechless, and the man took the opportunity to run away, leaving the dorm manager speaking alone.

“You two.” The dorm leader spoke to them when he saw them in their stupefaction state. “I have no idea what you’re thinking, but stay away from that man.”

“Why?” Once again Vil couldn’t stop himself from speaking.

“Because I’m your dorm leader and I said so.” The man looked at them with disdain. “He’s an unpleasant and dangerous man. I don’t want any Pomefiore member to interact with that savage.”

Rook and Vil looked at each other and nodded.

“Alright, dorm leader, as you wish.”

“Oui, we’ll stay away.”

But both of them knew that was a lie.

* * *

He fixed his ribbon while he looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed in contentment, he was looking even more beautiful today. He was wearing makeup that he had created himself, so he felt proud. He wore his favourite black, ruffled shirt, alongside his favourite high heeled shoes. With the Pomefiore emblem adorning his uniform, he looked regal. He wished he could be wearing the dormitory uniform, but he was still in classes so his regular uniform had to do.

“Have you thought of cutting your hair?” Rook said as he helped him braid his long, blonde and purple hair.

“I have, but I like how it looks now. Maybe later.” He hummed. “So, where is him?”

“Botanical garden. He was in the fields but he caught me looking at him, so he ran over there, I assume to sleep. He’s sharp, to be able to notice me from afar.”

They promised their dorm leader they’d stay away from Leona Kingscholar, but that didn’t meant they couldn’t learn more about him. By now they’ve found that he was in second year, however he had been held one year, so he was already 18 years old. Rumours said that he was quite smart, good at many subjects like history, alchemy, potions, but most importantly curses; he also was a great athlete, being in the Magift Club and all. The downside of everything was that he was very lazy, he used every opportunity he had to miss class and wander around the school, usually to sleep. That hadn’t surprised Rook, who knew well the habits of the lions of the Savannah, but it had disheartened Vil, he didn’t like men who refused to put any effort. Still, he wanted to see it from himself, he wanted to meet him and make his own judgment.

They walked to the entrance of the garden.

“I’ll stay close in case you need anything or if I spot the dorm leader.” Rook said and left Vil alone.

Vil went inside quietly, walking slowly to not make a lot of noise, looking for the man without looking suspicious. After some minutes walking in the main path, he found him sleeping in the shadow of a tree, just like Rook had said.

He walked to where he was and squatted down next to him. His sleeping face was gorgeous and calm, in this state nobody could believe he was as dangerous as his dorm leader said.

“Looking for anything?” Leona spoke with his eyes still closed. “Your friend didn’t follow me inside.”

Vil was startled and fell on his ass. He quickly sat up again, trying to regain his dignity.

“Did I scare you, princess?” Leona opened on eye, sneering at the sight of Vil.

“I’m not a princess.” Those were the only words he could muster in his startled state.

“Your dorm leader won’t like you being here, go away and let me sleep.” The man turned around to keep sleeping.

“Why would you say that? I don’t care if he knows I’m here.” A lie, of course, but he didn’t need to know that.

Leona groaned and sat up. “Because he told me to not approach you and your friend. You haven’t been exactly subtle, I know that you’ve been stalking me, especially that weirdo.”

“Of course we haven’t, that wouldn’t be proper. Why would I stalk anyone?” Vil feigned ignorance and looked at his nails, but he still stole a few glances at the man.

“Look brat, you may fool your stupid dorm leader, but you can’t fool me. Anywhere I go I can smell your stinky perfumes, even when I can’t see where you are. So what do you want?”

“I’m not a brat, my name is Vil Schoenheit.” He cleared his voice. “I don’t want anything, I just happened to pass by and saw you.”

Leona raised an eyebrow and stared at the man that was still sitting in front of him.

Vil felt a bit intimidated by his stare and suddenly wondered if that’s what everybody felt when they saw him.

“Alright, you’re right, my friend Rook is interested in you. He comes from the Afterglow Savannah too, so I wanted to see what was so special about you.” Vil lied with a natural voice. He was an actor after all.

Leona grinned. “Just him?”

“Excuse me?”

“I know how you keep looking at me since the entrance ceremony, it isn’t subtle at all either. Did you fall for me?”

Vil gasped internally _. ‘Just who does he think he is?’_

“But don’t get your hopes up, not only I don’t want to deal with your pain in the ass of a dorm leader, I’m not into brats either.” Leona stood up and approached him.

Seeing the man, Vil stood up too. Even with his heels, he was still a head shorter than him.

“I told you, I’m not–”

Leona got close and put his hand over Vil’s chest which made him fell silent and close his eyes, not knowing what to expect from the man. With a fast movement, the second year student undid Vil’s bow tie.

“You definitely dress like one.”

Vil opened his eyes and saw the man playing with his ribbon. Feeling his cheeks burn, he tried to get it back.

Leona grabbed his chin with one hand. “Why are you so angry? Were you expecting something else?”

Before Vil could even think of a reply, his cellphone went off. Freeing himself from Leona’s grip, he grabbed it from his pocket and saw he had a message from Rook saying their dorm leader was walking towards the Botanical Garden.

Vil didn’t reply but instead went for his ribbon, swiftly taking it from Leona’s hands. “I have to go, I guess you weren’t as interesting as I thought. I wonder what Rook looks in you.”

Without waiting for a reply, he walked away as fast as he could. First, so he wouldn’t run into the dorm leader and second, so he didn’t have to show his embarrassed face to the man. That didn’t go as he expected at all, but at the same time, he felt like he wanted to see him again.

* * *

He had finished his flying lessons but they weren’t done yet, so to escape the heat and the burning sun, he went to sit on the shadow of some trees. With him were two other first years students, Lilia from Diasomnia who didn’t like the sun at all and Cater, from Heartstlabyul who was tired from class and was trying to sneak out. They were just chatting but being honest, Vil wasn’t really interested in the conversation at all. 

“Vil, do you have a minute?” Out of nowhere Rook appeared in front of him. By now Vil had stopped wondering how he did it and he just accepted he was light on his feet. “There’s something, I’m sure, you’d enjoy to see.”

Vil followed him without asking questions, he didn’t have anything better to do at the moment, and it could be more interesting than chatting over random topics. Rook led him towards the other side of the field, where some students were playing Magift.

“Look, there he is, he’s training for the upcoming tournament.”

Vil looked to where Rook was pointing, and saw Leona on his broom flying over the field. It was quite a sight, his handsome and muscular figure stood out among the other students.

The two Pomefiore students sat down below another tree, trying to go unnoticed but with enough room to continue watching the lion.

“Why haven’t you tried to talk to him again? That first time didn’t go as we thought, but I’m sure if you try again…”

“Don’t start this again. I told you, I don’t have anything to say to him, I’m not going to approach him just so he can insult me.” Vil sighed and used his face towel to dry some of the sweat in his neck, even though he arranged his hair in a bun, his head was still sweating a lot. “Where is the sunscreen? I need to apply more.”

Rook grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and without saying anything else he went to apply it over Vil’s neck and arms.

“Besides, he’ll just complain that we’ve been following him. You should be more careful.”

“Isn’t that exactly what you’re doing right now?”

Leona’s voice startled both of them, making Rook drop the bottle of sunscreen in the grass.

“K-kingscholar-senpai, what are you doing here?” Vil was the first one to speak. His heart still pounding loudly in his chest.

“That’s my question, isn’t your class over there?” Leona pointed towards the other end of the field.

He looked towards where Leona pointed. “So what? You’re the ones playing during our class time. We’re free to stay wherever we want.”

“Free to stalk me?”

“Non, Leona-senpai, we just came to see you all practice. Let me tell you, it’s beautiful how you all–”

Leona growled and made Rook stop talking. “Especially you. It’s even only a couple of months and you already have half of Savanaclaw terrified by your mere presence.”

Rook smiled and replied without a hint of a lie. “Je suis desolé. I can’t help it when I see all of you gathered, my hunter soul aches.”

Leona rolled his eyes before setting his sight on Vil who was looking away, as if he was uninterested by the scene unfolding in front of him.

“I see you got rid of that childish ribbon.”

Vil looked up, unable to speak for a few seconds, he could only stare at his figure. He really had tried not to look too much at him, even if he was a good actor, he knew he couldn’t hide his amusement by the beautiful man. His long hair was tied in a ponytail which gave him a very different aura. His PE uniform stuck to his body, framing his strong body sensually. Not to mention the sweat that dripped from his face– He shook his head.

“We’re in flying class, I can’t bring it here.”

Leona didn’t miss the stare. “Yet you still wear makeup and that hideous perfume. I’m surprised you’re not wearing heels.”

“It’s not hideous, and flying class or PE are not reasons to look bad, so I’ll keep wearing whatever I want.”

“Should I help you?”

The question surprised Vil, who wasn’t sure about what he was asking.

“You were putting this thing on him, right?” He grabbed the discarded sunscreen bottle and opened it, putting some of it on his hand.

“Wait, what are you–” Vil couldn’t finish speaking before he gave out a yelp.

Leona grabbed him by his arm and brought him closer, turning him around to face his back. With his right hand full of sunscreen, he began to roughly message his neck.

Startled by the sudden action and by the strong hands in him, Vil was unable to react. His eyes turned to Rook, who was looking at the scene with elation.

Leona’s hand moved to Vil’s chin, leaving traces of sunscreen all over his face. “You’re awfully obedient for a brat.”

Vil finally came to his senses, furrowing his brow in response to the man’s words. “I told you, my name is Vil Schoenheit.”

“Schoenheit, Hunt!” Their dorm leader suddenly appeared next to them. “Kingscholar, what are you doing to my students?”

Leona sighed and let go of Vil, and without saying anything he left towards the field again.

“Such an unpleasant man…” The dorm leader spoke to himself, before turning to the two young students. “What were you thinking? I clearly told you to stay away from him.”

“He approached us.” Vil replied, placing his hand on his cheek and feeling remains of sunscreen.

“You still disobeyed my orders. You two are getting extra lessons this afternoon, now go back to your classes.”

Vil wanted to object, but Rook took him by his hand and lead him away. He still wasn’t sure of what had happened, but he knew he was clearly mad at his dorm leader.

* * *

He sat in a bench in the Botanical Garden with several books next to him, currently he was reading two and comparing some of the information in them. He was lost in them so he didn’t notice the lion approaching him from behind.

“It’s the fourth day in a row that you’re here, am I really that interesting?” Leona leaned over the bench.

Vil didn’t turn around. “Don’t flatter yourself, I’m here to study.”

“Instead of your study room or the library?”

“Yes, it’s better here. If I have doubts about some plant I can go look for it here, and Mr. Crewel hangs around here a lot, so I can go ask him anything. Besides, it’s a waste being locked away when it’s such a beautiful day.”

Leona sneered and walked around the bench to sit next to Vil, dropping some books to the ground in the process.

“A wasted opportunity for people to watch you, you mean. Why is that? You got quite a following, even with people from my dorm.”

Vil closed his book and smiled. “Oh, is that I’m hearing interest in _me_?”

He sighed. “Not really, I don’t care, but you keep following me around and those guys follow you, so I’m the one inconvenienced here.”

“Well, I’m a celebrity so of course I have people all over me, I can’t blame them.”

“You? A celebrity?” Leona raised his eyebrow.

“That’s rude, yes I’m a celebrity. I’m a professional model and recently I got into acting too, I already got a few jobs. Most people here know about me.”

“Doesn’t it gets annoying? Having all those guys bothering you all day, idealizing you without knowing you?”

Vil was taken by surprise by the sudden, honest question.

“I like the attention, you know, it’s nice to see people like me, but I guess it can be tiresome, sometimes I don’t even have time for myself.”

“Aren’t you a hypocrite?”

Vil frowned and looked at the grinning man next to him. “Excuse me?”

“That’s all you been doing to me. You follow me, won’t leave me alone when I’m on my own. You don’t know me but you keep a weird idea of me in that pretty head of yours.”

Vil clenched his fists. “Oh I know you. I know you’re a lazy man who has a lot of potential but prefers to waste it by sleeping all day. I know you were held back because you kept missing class not by your grades, which are pretty great. I know you made better potions that my dorm leader and that’s why he hates you, but you’re never in class so he can’t challenge you to a potion contest. I know you are great at Magift, and even though you lost the inter school tournament, you were pretty much one of the best players. Maybe if you had used your time to practice more instead of harassing your juniors–”

Suddenly Vil found himself pinned to the bench, on top of some of his books, with Leona on top of him, and only the book he was carrying as a barrier between both of them. He couldn’t hide his surprised face.

“You’ve done your research, but how’s that different from me looking for you biography online?”

One of Vil’s arms was held over his head by Leona and even though he tried to, he couldn’t move it at all.

Leona laughed. “Are you trying to run away? Don’t you want to learn more about me?” Saying those words, he used his free hand to undo Vil’s bow and the top buttons of his shirt.

His unpinned hand still held the book so he used it to hit Leona on his chest and slightly push him away. “Aren’t you the one running away, Kingscholar-senpai?”

“I’m not running away.”

“Yes, you are. You always do this. When you want me to leave you alone you start to, harass me, or whatever you’re trying to do because you know I won’t let you and I’ll leave.” He kept his gaze fixed on the other. “What if I don’t tell you to stop? What if no one comes to interrupt us? What are you going to do then?”

“Do you want to find out right here?” Leona’s hand grazed the part of Vil’s chest that was exposed.

Vil didn’t speak, he didn’t exactly plan ahead but his pride didn’t let him back down. In reply he could only tremble.

Leona grinned and put some distance between them without letting go of Vil’s arm.“You speak a lot of nonsense for a brat, you should be careful or people will take you up on your offers.”

“Stop calling me a brat.”

Leona grabbed the book that Vil had in his hand.

“The most lethal potions.” Leona read out loud. “Isn’t this book banned?”

“Mr. Crewel let me have it for a few days.” Vil tried to unbind his hand but his efforts were fruitless as the man above him was stronger than him.

Leona grabbed a couple of other books that were lying around and read the names.

“Advanced potions. Poisonous plants II. Antidotes for unknown poisons. Poison and critters.” Leona raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to poison someone? Hopefully that’s not what you want me for.”

“I told you before, don’t flatter yourself, not everything I do is for you.” He tried once again to wriggle out. “Our dorm is known for its poisons, and the Most Beautiful Queen managed to make some of the best potions too, so I want to study more.”

Leona grabbed another book that was lodged behind Vil’s head. “This one doesn’t look like a school book. The beauty and the bea–”

Vil’s eyes widened and with all the force he could muster he pushed Leona away with his legs, finally escaping from his grip and grabbing the book from his hands.

“Mind your business, it’s nothing.”

“I’m not dumb, I know that’s a stupid fairy tale.” Leona sneered. “How surprising that the super model likes romantic and childish stories.”

“They’re not stupid nor childish. So what if it’s a romantic story? Any book is good to read.” He knew he was being defensive about the topic, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Do you really believe those foolish stories? That a prince is going to come and save you and take you away to his kingdom where nothing bad is going to happen and you’ll live peacefully with a bunch of brats and a happy home?”

Vil frowned. “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not waiting for a prince at all. Whatever I want I’ll get it by my own means, I’m not waiting for someone to save me.”

“Then why do you read that crap?”

“No reason, I just saw it in the library and thought it seemed interesting.”

Grabbing the book again, Leona skimmed through it. “Not for the prince, but maybe for a beast? Is that what you’re waiting for? A dangerous beast that you can charm into falling in love with you.”

He felt his cheeks blush. “Of course not, and even if I did, why would you think it’s going to be you? I can charm anyone I want, you’re not special. Give it back.”

Leona looked at him solemnly. “I have a better idea.”

Not wasting any time, he closed the book and put it flat in his open palm.

“King’s roar.”

Saying those words the book disintegrated in his hand. Vil’s face showed astonishment.

“My bad, I guess you won’t be able to get weird ideas anymore.”

Vil inspected the sand left on Leona’s hand, feeling it in his fingers. “How did you do that?”

“That’s my unique magic. It disintegrate whatever I want and turn it into sand.”

Vil looked at him with such big eyes that made Leona uncomfortable. “That’s amazing. Do it again.”

Leona wasn’t sure if he heard right. “I just turned your book into sand, shouldn’t you be angry?”

“I don’t care, I have another copy.” Vil looked around. “You can’t use those books because they’re from the library so... here, use my ribbon.”

Vil grabbed his discarded ribbon and gave it to Leona who grabbed it cautiously.

“Come on, use your magic again, I want to see it.”

Leona stared at him for a few seconds, before sighing and standing up, and without saying anything else he left with Vil’s ribbon in his hand.

Vil stood up and ran after him, leaving his books behind. Not too far he crashed into someone, and looking up he realized it was his alchemy teacher, Divus Crewel.

“Schoenheit, did you finish... what happened to your uniform?” The teacher looked at him from head to toe.

Vil looked down and saw his open shirt. He quickly fasted it up before mumbling. “Ah, it’s– it wasn’t me, I–”

The teacher gave him an skeptical look. “Bad boy. Those activities are unacceptable during class time, weren’t you supposed to be reading the books I lent you?”

“What? No, I wasn’t– I really was reading, I–” he sighed, “I have a few questions, do you have time right now?”

“Meet me in my office and go put on a tie, you’re a student from this school so you need wear the uniform properly, especially _you_ should know this.”

The teacher left and Vil went back to pick up his books. Leona probably was far away by now, so he didn’t try to follow him.

* * *

He was alone in the alchemy laboratory. He kept reading the recipe but something was amiss and he couldn’t pinpoint what was the issue.

He heard the door open and, knowing well who was supposed to be coming, he smiled to himself.

A voice groaned. “What are you doing here?”

He turned around to see Leona, clad in his lab coat. He eyed him for a few seconds before replying. “That’s what I should be asking, you don’t have class here, do you?”

Vil knew Leona missed a lot of classes but if he didn’t want to fail again, he had to do his experiments at another time. Thanks to Rook he had found out when it was that time.

Leona grumbled and went to a table. “Doesn’t your dorm has its own laboratory?”

“It does, but it was occupied at the moment.” Not getting into details, he went back to his own experiment.

Leona didn’t say anything else and went to pick some ingredients and items to work. Vil stopped trying to make his experiment work and decided to watch the man.

“Do you need something?” Leona asked when he felt eyes on him.

“Not really.” Vil’s face rested on his hand. “I’m stuck on certain part of my experiment so I’m taking a break.”

“I’m not gonna help you.”

“I’m not asking for help.”

Leona rolled his eyes and continued his experiment. He had to do three different ones that he had missed in class. After he finished the second one, Vil went back to his own.

He picked up more ingredients from the shelves and went to work, but no matter what he did he couldn’t advance.

After some time Leona finished his work, but instead of cleaning he decided to stare back at the man.

“You’re not wearing that ribbon anymore.” Leona said and pointed at the necktie that Vil wore now.

Vil gave him a half glare. “You didn’t give it back, I had to wear something else.”

“Are you saying you only had one ribbon?”

Vil shrugged. “I like this one, okay?”

“Are you trying to stop looking like a brat? Because that’s hard to change.”

Vil ignored him.

“By the way I saw you the other day.” Leona walked to the table where Vil was. “On a magazine someone had back at the dormitory. Some ad or something.”

Vil hummed. “Yes, I’ve done several advertising for different products.”

“It didn’t look recent, from last year maybe? Some sunscreen ad I think.”

Vil sighed. That was one of this first jobs. He was advertising sunscreen and they made him wear a scanty swimsuit. He didn’t know any better so he wore it but by now he tried to choose his own clothes. Not wanting to explain, he smiled and jokingly asked. “Did you like what you saw?”

“Well, I gotta agree with the other students, you were far from looking like a brat there.”

Vil frowned. “Of course I don’t look like one, what does that even mean?”

“You see, they were passing the magazine around, enjoying it, each having a go with it.”

“What are you–” realizing what he meant, he made a face. “That’s gross, why would you tell me that?”

“All those idiots getting excited over an ad on a magazine, forgetting they could just search you online. But I guess that’s what happens when you make yourself so desirable yet unreachable. They know very well that Mr. Super Model is unavailable for them.”

Vil rolled his eyes.

Leona grinned. “Don’t worry, it ended up in my hands and I haven’t passed it around nor I have done anything with it yet.”

“...” _‘Yet?’_

“Maybe I should use your ribbon to help me, don’t you think? It’d make me think of you even more.”

Vil rolled his eyes. “You’re definitely an unpleasant man.” Even so, his cheek blushed slightly.

Leona laughed. “What are you even working on?” He read Vil’s notes. “A voice changing potion? Is that what’s giving you a hard time?”

“I couldn’t do it in class, most of us couldn’t, so I asked Mr. Crewel to give me the chance to do it on my own, but I can’t get pass this step.” He pointed to the piece of paper.

Leona grabbed a flask and poured Vil’s potion in it. “Just heat it more and add those two bottles slowly, don’t mix them before. When you’re done add that powder and then mix it all.”

“Here it says to mix the powder first, and it doesn’t say to add that one.”

“Do you want to be here the whole day?”

Vil did as Leona said in silence, and when the potion was done he laughed. “I guess the rumors were right. You do know a lot about potions, you even know easier and faster ways to make them.”

Leona sighed. “You already knew how to do this, right?”

“Of course I knew. I was one of the few who finished it in class. Obviously it took me longer than you, it didn’t even look the same, but I did it. I just wanted to see you working.” He giggled, feeling victorious for once.

“You’ve been pretending to be doing homework and having problems with it just to watch me?”

“Not really. I did come looking for you, but I decided to work on a different potion for the time being, and I’m actually stuck in some step, so I wasn’t lying completely.”

Leona narrowed his eyes. “Let me see that one.” He took a different paper from Vil’s hand.

“No, wait, I don’t need your help here.”

“This is for a poison.”

“It is, now give me back my recipe.”

Leona raised his arm so Vil couldn’t reach it. “So you really are going to poison someone.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I told you, in our dorm–”

“Ah, I get it. It’s your dorm leader. You’re trying to challenge the position of dorm leader.”

“I see you know about it. I guess it’s useless to hide it now.” He leaned forward. “Indeed, I plan on making a stronger poison than him, but it’s a secret for now, so don’t tell anyone. That’s why I can’t get help, I haven’t even let Rook help me, I need to do this on my own.”

“Good luck then.” Leona gave back the piece of paper.

“Wait, you can help me with something else.” Vil said and presented Leona a few sheets of paper. “Please use your unique magic and destroy this.”

“You just said you don’t need help, and– no I won’t. You had to go and tell that weird friend of yours about it. He keeps pestering me to show it to him. I won’t, and I won’t help you.” He felt a headache coming.

“Please, Kingscholar-senpai. I need to get rid of any evidence, and your magic is perfect for that. Besides I’ll get to watch it once more.”

“No.”

“Please, I’ll do whatever you want.”

Leona put his hand on his own chin. “That’s a dangerous proposition. Do you mean it?”

Vil gulped. “Obviously, I don’t back down on my words.”

Leona stepped up until he was centimeters away from the other man. With his right hand he grabbed Vil’s cheeks. “Anything?”

Vil nodded.

“King’s roar.”

The papers in Vil’s hand turned into sand which poured into the floor.

“Clean all the mess.”

Leona let go of Vil and walked away.

“What?” Vil’s face flushed.

“What you heard, clean the room, put the stuff away, you know how to do it. That should be enough payment.”

Vil turned to see the tables. His own workstation had several tools and vessels, but Leona’s was worse, many empty vials, dirty flasks, a cauldron still boiling, a mess overall.

By now Leona was about to leave the room. “And I’ll have to think about another thing for the other payment.”

“I didn’t ask your help and I didn’t need it, so I don’t owe you anything else.”

“Those pictures of you. I stole the magazine before most of them could get their hands on it. I’ll tell you what you can do next time.”

Vil crinkled his nose and looked away, ignoring the flutter in his chest for a minute to focus on the mess he had to clean.

* * *

“I knew you were here, your smell is pretty strong today.”

Leona spoke to the man who was kneeling down in front of a patch of flowers, but he got no response.

“Sorry did I kept you waiting?” He asked sarcastically.

Again, no reply. Vil was confrontational each time they spoke, so Leona was surprised by his silence. He sat down next to him and peeked into his face.

Vil had his lips pursed into a fine line and his eyes were swollen, it was obvious he had been crying. Leona rubbed the nape of his neck, not knowing what to say.

After some minutes that seemed like an eternity, Vil spoke.

“He’s such an asshole. The dorm leader.”

“Are you noticing just now?”

“Of course not, but he’s been worse lately, I can’t stand him. That ugly, useless potato.”

“Just ignore him, dorm leader is just a title, he can’t do much.”

“But he did!” Vil rubbed his eyes. “He obviously realized I’ve been seeing you, so he keeps yelling at me over it and threatening me into doing more lessons, but I don’t care about that and he knows it, so he gets even more angry. And this past week I had a lot of work and I had to leave school and miss a few classes, not a lot, but he didn’t like that. Like, he doesn’t care if others have to leave to do other activities but because it’s me he’s been being even more annoying. He told me if I kept missing class he’d make sure I failed. Obviously he can’t do that, or so I thought. Anyway, I spoke with the teachers and made sure to do all the work in advance. I gave it to Rook so he could hand it out for me, but the asshole demanded that Rook give it to him, because he’s the dorm leader and he had to ‘deal with teachers when his students aren’t doing their duties,’ whatever that means.” He gave out an exasperated sigh. “Well, he didn’t handed them in. No, he took the ones that worked for him and presented under his name, and he threw away the others. And then told the teachers I hadn’t done anything, and no matter how many times I and Rook spoke with them, they didn’t listen. ‘How can a dorm leader do such acts?’ Ugh. After, like, hours of begging, finally Mr. Crewel gave in and let me do them again, with a lower grade of course. And he spoke with the other teachers so they gave me a chance too. I already redid everything, Rook felt responsible so he helped me, but,” he sighed again, “obviously the quality of the work wasn’t the same, and I had to do everything from scratch because the idiot stole my ideas too.”

He massaged his eyes, he hoped they would return to normal soon because he couldn’t let anyone else see him in that state. Especially since his makeup was ruined too.

“You speak a lot.”

Vil gasped. “Well, excuse me, I’m–”

“Come here.” Leona grabbed Vil’s arm and raised him up.

He led him towards a secluded place inside the garden, between some patch of herbs and an apple tree. Leona sat down, Vil stayed standing up, however they didn’t let go of each other hands.

“Let’s sleep.”

Vil looked around. “Here? Why? I have to get back to the dorm, I still have lessons.”

“With your dear dorm leader?”

He frowned. “Obviously. He’ll get more angry if I don’t go.”

“He’s already angry, and no matter what you do he will be on your toes. Better to make him angry on your own terms, right? And what’s better than skipping lessons with the man he told you to stay away from.”

Vil looked away. He wanted to accept so bad, and in reality he didn’t care what the dorm leader thought, but he felt his heart pound hard in his chest and it made him anxious.

“You still owe me for that time at the lab. I’ll take my payment now, come lie down.” Leona pulled Vil down, making him crash into his chest.

“Leona-senpai, that’s–”

“And you have to shut up.”

Vil slightly pushed Leona away, he didn’t want him to realize how hard his heart was pounding, however he didn’t leave.

“What if someone else sees us? Like a teacher or another student?”

“Who cares?”

After thinking for a few moments, Vil nodded slowly.

Leona lied down on one side and brought Vil along, but the model quickly turned around to face the other way. The older student put an arm over Vil and pulled him closer, resting his face over the other’s head, inhaling his scent deeply.

Vil held his breath before slowly exhaling again. He could feel the strong body against his own and he felt weak. He could also perceive the smell of the other man, not from a perfume or anything, just his scent.

“Breath and relax, your heart is going to pop out.” Leona spoke against Vil’s head, which made him squirm.

“That’s impossible with you here.”

Leona smiled. His tail caressed Vil’s legs which made him start to relax much to Vil’s surprise.

“How’s the poison going?”

“It’s not ready yet but I’ve made some advances.”

“You’re trying them on yourself? That’s why you smell like that.”

“Indeed, how else can I see if they work? The strong smell is proof that I still have a long way until it’s perfect.”

“I’ll rather have you with your usual perfume instead of those chemicals.”

Vil hummed. He felt himself relax more and more, forgetting about his previous worries, only basking in the warmth of the man that held him close.

* * *

“Higher, Schoenheit.”

Vil closed his eyes before doing as Mr. Vargas said. His class was in the middle of a flying test. He wasn’t bad at flying at all, but he also wasn’t the best, he did what he could but the teacher always pushed them further. He had finished most of his test already, but Mr. Vargas wanted to see the students in a “more realistic” situation and asked all of them to fly together.

Deciding that he had done enough, he flied to the back of the group to watch the others without being noticed. He saw Rook flying higher while he laughed, he was so much better at flying than most students. He also saw Lilia who was playing with those bats that always followed him around. Then some thing caught his eye on the other field. There he saw his dorm leader arguing with Leona. He could only imagine about what.

That day in the botanical garden he ended up sleeping with Leona for hours. It was incredible, he had never skipped on his duties before but he didn’t feel bad or annoyed, he was happy to spend time with him. And sleeping had helped him a lot to relax. But it was a short-lived feeling. When they were waking up and getting ready to leave, his dorm leader appeared. He made quite a scene, yelling and accusing them of having sex in the middle of the garden. Explaining they had only cuddled together didn’t help. Even Rook –who was watching closely– ended up involved too. In the end by the lack of evidences, the dorm leader had to accept it hadn’t happened.

Vil felt extremely overwhelmed and just a bit responsible. He didn’t want rumors spreading out about an affair, especially with a prince, and especially when it wasn’t even true. He knew it had been Leona’s idea so he was to blame too, but the scene with his dorm leader wouldn’t have happened if he had listened to him since the start.

Thankfully, Leona later let him know he didn’t care and wasn’t angry, just inconvenienced, and urged him to finish the poison. Vil knew Leona didn’t like the guy at all, but he wondered if that was his only reason or if he enjoyed spending time with him. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but it was almost impossible to not do it.

All his attention was focused on them, so he didn’t notice when another student bumped into him. He lost his balance and almost fell off, but he managed to held tight to his broom, however when he tried to steady himself another student flew at top speed next to him, pushing him off his broom. He grabbed the handle before falling, so while his body dangled in the air, he held onto his broom with his hands.

He mentally kicked himself for the misshape. He looked for Rook to help him but he could only see people flying at top speed. His grip began to weaken but he tried to remain calm, if he started to feel nervous it was just going to be worse. He looked down and noticed he was flying quite high. He tried to go lower, but doing it as he hanged onto the broom by his mere fingers while many students flew around him proved to be harder than it look. The strong wind undid his hair bun so now he had his long hair over his face, making him unable to see. He didn’t want to panic but he felt his fingers tremble.

He tried to climb into the broom again, but he couldn’t and it only made one of his hands miss the broom, so now he hanged by one hand. He inhaled loudly.

“Vil!”

He heard someone yell his name and at the next moment, someone grabbed his body, holding him against their chest. He quickly realized it was Leona who saved him. But he didn’t have time to feel happy as gravity did it’s job and pushed them downward. Thankfully Leona knew how to handle his broom, so the fall wasn’t as bad as if he had fallen on his own.

He opened his eyes to see himself in the ground, held by Leona’s arms. He felt a faint pain in his leg but other than that he was unharmed.

A crowd of students formed around them.

“Vil!” Rook came lamenting himself. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I should’ve seen you needed help! I wasn’t–”

“What the hell were you thinking?” His dorm leader yelled at him, pulling him from Leona’s grip. “You are in the middle of a test, why weren’t you paying attention?”

Vil stared at him without saying anything.

“Schoenheit. Are you alright?” Mr. Vargas walked up to them.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I bumped into someone and–”

“I saw what happened, that was quite a grip you had there. You have strong arms.”

Vil nodded softly.

“Can you stand?” Leona asked. He was already standing and he held his hand to him.

Vil grabbed his hand but when he tried to stand up, he felt his ankle falter. Leona held him before he could fall again.

“The fall must have hurt your ankle, go to the infirmary to get it checked.” Mr. Vargas said and turned away acting as if nothing had happened.

“He’s in the middle of his test, he can’t leave.” The dorm leader said.

“Go quickly so you can come back and finish, unless you want a bad grade.” Mr. Vargas said without turning around.

“Wasn’t that enough? That little act showed not only he’s strong enough to hold onto the broom with all that wind and traffic but also that he doesn’t panic under pressure. That should be good enough for a test.” Leona interceded for him, surprising them all.

“Ah, that’s right! Even if he was falling he did it so gracefully!” Rook spoke now.

The teacher pressed his lips together, thinking about they’ve just said. “Yeah, that’s enough. You’re dismissed, Schoenheit, you passed.”

Vil thanked the teacher before he left. When the other students started to leave too, Leona held Vil on his arms, carrying him like a princess.

“W-wait, Leona... Leona-senpai.” Vil held onto the man’s neck.

“What are you doing? Put him down this instant.” The dorm leader grabbed Vil’s hand and pulled him away.

Leona swatted his hand away. “I’m taking him to the infirmary.”

“No, you won’t. I bet you’re not even injured, you just want to be alone with him. Are you going to have sex in the infirmary too?”

Vil clenched his fists, but before he could say anything Leona spoke.

“And what if we do?”

“Kingscholar–”

“Look, I told you this before right? I don’t give a shit about you, never did and never will. Get off my back already, I won’t ever do what you want. And it’s the same for Vil.”

“That’s not–”

“Whatever is my relationship with him is none of your concern. Get this already, you’re just a pain in the ass, I don’t care about you.”

The students that were still around were as surprised as Vil due Leona’s words, but nobody dared to speak, not even Rook who never knew when to shut up. Taking advantage of the silence, Leona walked away with Vil in his arms.

“You’re a pain in the ass too, what where you thinking?” Leona asked when they were far away, back in the main building.

“Excuse me? I was pushed down, it was definitely not my fault.”

“It was definitely your fault. You were flying too high not paying attention. Where those guys more interesting than your safety? Or were you just too confident in your abilities? Because that’s bullshit if that’s true, you’re too far from even–”

“I was watching you. That’s why I didn’t see the guy who pushed me.”

Leona narrowed his eyes. “So it’s my fault now?”

“I didn’t say that, but yes it is. What were you even doing there?”

“I was in class, but don’t change the damn subject. You’re– ah, you’re really annoying. Endangering your life for a crush?”

Vil hit him on his chest. “That’s– I wasn’t– ugh, you’re the annoying one here. It’s not like that.”

“...” Leona was too annoyed to speak, so he opted to walk in silence.

Before they entered the infirmary, Vil opened his mouth again.

“Thank you for saving me.” He looked down.

“You’re so lucky I was there, just a few seconds more and you could end up worse.”

“I know, okay? Stop lecturing me, I get it.”

Leona walked into the infirmary and placed Vil on an empty bed, the teacher wasn’t there so he continued. “You don’t seem to get it. You keep– you keep doing stupid things just to be around me. Your damn dorm leader told you to stay away, but you couldn’t listen, you had to approach me every time you could. You knew it wasn’t going to end up well.”

“You said you didn’t care.”

“And I don’t, I don’t give a shit about you or if your dorm leader makes your life hell.”

Vil shook his head and grinned. “You’re a liar. A big, annoying, and stupid liar.”

Leona raised an eyebrow.

“You’re right, you know? I do have a crush on you since the first time I saw you. And I didn’t intend for it to be like this. When I saw you I though you were beautiful and I wanted to know you. And when I did, I was disappointed, you were so sluggish and so negligent and you didn’t care about anything but you and you only teased me, but for some reason I was still entranced by you, and I still am and I don’t know why. I know I’m an idiot for still liking you. But what about you? Are you going to tell me you don’t feel anything for me?”

“What makes you think I do? You’re so full of yourself.”

“I know you like me back. I’ve seen you enough, I know how you treat others. Rook is no different from me when it came to approach you, yet you never did to him what you do to me. You kept teasing me in hope I’ll leave you alone, but then you ended up liking it, right? You ended up liking having me at your mercy, and then you ended up liking me. You wouldn’t have helped me when I was crying the other day, or today, or taken that magazine of me from the other students, or you wouldn’t have told what you just told the dorm leader. You are a coward and don’t want to admit it, but you like me back.”

Leona groaned. “You know why your dorm leader hates me? Why he told you to stay away and why he hates you more than others?”

Vil shook his head.

“Because he too had a crush on me. Last year was it? He did everything to get my attention, no different from you. But when I turned him down his pride couldn’t accept it. He hates me because he can’t believe I turned him down, he hates you because you also have a crush on me. I knew if I kept you around he’d hate me more and finally would leave me alone. What makes you think you’re different?”

Vil trembled slightly. “That only makes me confirm what I said. You’re a liar. You’re not keeping me around to make him angry, if you wanted to you would have done more in front of him, use me to make him jealous. But you didn’t. And even today, you told him you didn’t care about him to his face, that he was just a pain. You could’ve said we were in a relationship if you wanted, but you told him to mind his business. You couldn’t do it. Why? Because you like me, just accept it.”

Leona stared at him for a few seconds before turning away. He walked to the medical shelf and started looking for something.

“What are you so afraid of? Is it because I’m a ‘brat’? Or because I’m human? Or because you’re a prince–?”

Leona turned around with two bottles in his hand. “My status or race has nothing to do with anything. But let’s humor you, what if it’s true? What are you expecting? For me to ask you to be my boyfriend, to become a couple so you can post it on your magicam?”

He walked towards Vil and placed the bottles on the bed. Then he grabbed Vil’s injured feet and removed his shoe and sock.

Vil sighed. “I don’t expect anything from you.”

Leona opened a bottle and after pouring it over Vil’s ankle, he began to massage it alongside Vil’s foot. Vil stifled out a moan.

Leona snickered. “Don’t contain yourself. Oh but isn’t that what you actually want? For me to touch your body.”

Vil moved his leg away from Leona. “You’re doing it again, you want to make me uncomfortable. But it won’t happen. I’m not like the dorm leader, I’m not going to stop my feelings for you just because you’re an ass.”

Leona grabbed his leg again, eliciting a yelp from the boy. Leona ignored him and massaged him again, slowly and forceful. Vil closed his eyes and tried to stifle his moans.

After enough time passed, he bandaged his ankle. Both of them remained silent. Leona opened the second bottle, and grabbing Vil’s chin and pointing it upwards, he pushed the neck of the bottle in his lips. Without saying anything Vil drank from the bottle.

“You really are annoying.” Leona sighed after taking the bottle away.

“Wh–”

Before Vil could finish his sentence, Leona pressed their lips together in a short but messy kiss.

Vil pulled away, startled by the sudden action. Leona grabbed his head from behind and pulled him close again.

“Close your eyes and open your mouth, I’ll guide you.”

“Don’t order me around–”

Leona closed the distance again and this time Vil did as he was told, closing his eyes and opening his mouth hesitantly. Leona introduced his tongue in Vil’s mouth and moved it around. Vil let himself be guided by Leona.

After some time they separated. Vil took a deep breath, feeling his lungs fill with air again. He also felt face burning.

“That wasn’t bad for your first kiss.” Leona grinned, which made Vil blush more. “Move, lesson is not over.”

Vil couldn’t speak so he moved to make room for Leona on the bed who promptly climbed over it and pinned Vil to the bed.


	2. Second year

“Wait, Leona, not here–”

Leona had Vil pinned to the chalkboard, his right hand held both of Vil’s arms over his head while his other hand worked on his shirt. By now Vil had discarded the ruffled shirt and wore a regular, black shirt with his tie. He had grown over the past year so he thought he’d look better with a more mature look.

“Someone will come and–”

Leona’s knee pressed onto Vil’s crotch and he let out a yelp.

“Leona!”

“Relax, Ruggie is keeping watch, nobody should come.” He licked one side of Vil’s neck.

A moan. “That first year?”

Ruggie Bucchi. He started school that year, and he quickly became Leona’s... assistant? Helper? He was his friend too, but Vil couldn’t get why he did everything for him. In any case he was helpful at these times.

“Still– it’s too uncomfortable to do it here.”

Leona grunted. “Then lets go back to my room,” by now he had already unbuttoned his shirt, so he went for his belt,“or should we go to yours? You think your roommate wants to watch?”

Vil frowned. Leona was already on his third year which meant he had a room for himself. However Vil didn’t like going to Savanaclaw, most students over there had a great sense of smell and always knew he was there, it was hard to go unnoticed. He, being in second year, still had to share his. His roommate was Rook, who usually let them have the room for themselves but it was still awkward for him, so they didn’t stat there often. And his dorm leader was still an annoyance.

“Why are you so impatient all the time?” Vil stifled a moan.

Leona bit his neck. “You barely were here last week.”

Lately Vil had more work, his popularity was increasing so he was doing even more things. He tried to not miss school a lot but his free time with Leona had suffered. He felt bad about it.

“I’m sorry, but I finished shooting already, so it’s okay.” He moaned. “I’ll make it up to you. Unhand me.”

Leona removed his grip on Vil’s arms, and as soon as he did Vil grabbed Leona’s face and kissed him. Leona was still taller than him but now he didn’t have to stand on the tips of his toes to kiss him.

After they broke the kiss, Vil pushed Leona towards the teacher’s desk. “I’ll make your wait worth.”

He grabbed a tie from his wrist and pulled his hair into a ponytail, giving Leona a grin that made him understood what he was going to do.

Leona grinned too while he unfastened his own belt and pants. “You always know how to please me.”

Vil knelt down in front of him and pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing Leona’s erect member. Vil eyed the spiked shaft and took a breath. No matter how careful he was, he always ended up with an injured mouth after blowing him, but by now he had come to accept the pain. Most of the times after he finished, Leona would jump immediately into fucking him, so he came to long for it.

“I’ll be quick so be ready.”

Vil grabbed the base of Leona’s member with both hands and then guided his tongue alongside it, eliciting a groan from the man. Feeling content, he took his whole member in his mouth, feeling the spikes pinch him but deciding to ignore it for a moment.

* * *

“I knew you’d be here.”

Vil ignored the voice. He was working in an experiment and didn’t have time to waste.

“I’m talking to you.”

“...”

“Vil.”

“...”

Leona sighed and walked up to the man. When he didn’t say anything again, he grabbed his waist and pressed his body into his own.

Vil barely managed to turned off the flame he was using. “Don’t touch me. Let me go!” He tried to escape the embrace.

“Stop ignoring me then.” Leona loosened his grip and turned Vil around to face him, grabbing one of his arms so he couldn’t escape.

“What do you want, Kingscholar-senpai? I’m busy.”

“Senpai? Why are you acting so cold?” Leona pulled Vil close and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent.

“I told you to let me go.” He pushed away and stared angrily at the man. “We broke up, why are you here?”

“Oh did we? I thought we had just gotten back together again.” Leona tried to get close again but Vil stopped him.

“Stop joking around. I told you I wasn’t going to forgive you this time, we’re done.”

Leona sighed exasperatedly. “You really haven’t stopped being a brat.”

Vil frowned. “If that’s what you think then just go away and leave me alone.” He took a step back to go back to his work, but Leona stopped him.

“I came here for a different issue.” When Vil didn’t reply, Leona continued. “Rook.”

Vil pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, already knowing what he was going to say.

“He keeps harassing the new students, we banned his entrance to our dormitory but he still manages to enter. Tell him to stay away. Especially from Ruggie, he’s his favorite pray and it’s inconvenient for me when he can’t finish his errands.”

“Okay, I apologize on his behalf.” Vil turned away. “I’ll tell him–”

“He told Ruggie something that was meant for me too. He said you’ve been moping around the dorm, being angrier and more annoying than usual.”

Vil faced him again. “I am not!” After his little outburst, he sighed and spoke calmly. “I’ll tell him to stay away from your dorm, especially from you Kingscholar-senpai, and I’ll tell him to keep his mouth shut.”

Leona grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. “My bad, okay? I didn’t mean to do... whatever I did.”

Vil bit his lip but let himself being pulled into Leona. “You don’t even remember why we fought, right? That’s typical of you.”

“That just means it wasn’t that important. Let’s forget about it and move on.”

Vil closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the embrace, but after a few moments, he felt Leona’s hand on his ass, so he pushed him away. “I told you I’m busy, I can’t right now.”

Leona looked at the table where Vil was previously working. “The poison still?”

“Yes, last one was a complete failure. I need to start again.”

Leona rolled his eyes and walked away towards the door. “Go to my room when you’re done.”

“What if I don’t? If I don’t feel like forgiving you?”

“That’s on you, it makes no difference to me.”

He left the room.

Both of them knew that Leona cared and that Vil had already forgiven him, but both of them were too proud to say it out loud.

* * *

“Don’t– don’t bite me! My skin–”

“This is your damn fault and you know it.”

Leona had Vil against the wall. He kissed and bit his neck while he undid his belt.

“Leona, I’m serious, I have a photo shoot tomorrow.” He moaned loudly, before remembering they where in the middle of an empty corridor. “Not here, some one will–”

“Now you care about that? But when you were walking around–” Leona unfastened Vil’s pants and pulled them down to his thighs. “With that thing on, you didn’t care. Were you enjoying it?”

“I told you, I didn’t–” Leona turned him around and pushed his front side into the wall. “I didn’t know it was going to do that.”

“You have to keep trying them yourself.” Not a question but an accusation.

Vil was still trying to make the perfect poison to challenge the dorm leader, however he hadn’t been happy with any of his attempts so far. Today he tried a new, different recipe he found, however for unknown reason –wether the recipe was wrong or he made a mistake– the poison turned into a different thing. An attraction potion. It made the person who took it irresistible to other people to the point they couldn’t contain themselves. Like always, Vil tried the poison oh himself, but when he didn’t see the results he expected he thought he had failed and decided to not take the antidote.

At first he didn’t notice because he was always followed by fans who wanted to talk to him, however once he was surrounded by a hoard of students, he realized his mistake. Fortunately Leona was close and helped him get rid of the students, but he hadn’t been immune to the potion either.

“Of course I have to, how else will I know it’s effective? If I don’t do this myself then it’s for nothing.” Vil bent down, supporting himself on the wall. “Hurry up so I can drink the antidote.”

Leona pushed his fingers inside Vil’s mouth. “I guess you’re not carrying lube around right?”

“Check my pocket, the right one.”

Leona did as Vil said and got a small vial from his pocket. “And you keep telling you didn’t know?” He poured the content into his fingers and swiftly inserted one into Vil’s ass.

Vil groaned. “Shut– shut up. Thanks to you I always have to–” another moan, “to have it with me.”

Leona bit into Vil’s shoulder, breaking his skin and drawing droplets of blood.

“I hate– hate you so much. I’ll have to– use a lot of makeup on that.” Vil moaned. “I–Is Ruggie around?”

“How should I know? Don’t talk about other men here.” Leona inserted another two fingers and slowly but steadily moved them around.

Vil held his breath for a few seconds. “Then how you know no one will come?”

“I don’t know about that. Get ready, I’m putting it in.” He took his fingers out and placed his dick on Vil’s ass without pushing it in yet.

“B-but what if someone–”

“I don’t care, it’s too late to worry about that. Ready?”

Vil gulped and nodded, bracing himself for the pain he knew he was going to feel. Leona pushed in halfway and waited until Vil told him to continue. It took a few moments before Vil could move again and nod, a sign that Leona took as him urging him to continue, so he did. He pushed all his member inside Vil, and after waiting a few moments again, he began to move slowly. The fever he felt thanks to the potion made him want to lose control and move faster and harder, but he knew well that it wasn’t easy for Vil, so he tried to restrain himself.

When he noticed he was relaxing again, he grabbed Vil’s dick and began to stroke it at the same time he quickened up his thrusts.

Vil decided that he didn’t care –that much– if someone caught them, so he let himself be as loud as he wanted.

With a steady pace, Leona continued thrusting into Vil, biting into his skin and stroking his dick. Minutes later Vil came into Leona’s hand, and soon Leona followed by coming inside Vil.

After regaining his breath Vil spoke. “You made such a mess, and I’m going to be dripping–”

Leona kissed him to shut him up. “Let’s go to the lab to pick up your antidote.”

“You don’t want to keep going? That’s a surprise, you’re never satisfied with one round.”

Leona grunted. “I’ll take you back into the room but I can’t do it with you like this.” He quickly pulled Vil’s pants up.

“B-but, without the potion you won’t feel that attraction.” Vil grimaced when he fastened his pants feeling the mess inside.

“You think I won’t want you without it? I can barely contain myself normally.” Leona fixed his uniform while he spoke.

Vil sighed. “I know, but it’s a nice feeling, having you lose control over me.”

“Did you really made the potion by accident?”

Vil smiled and took Leona’s hand. “Okay, let’s hurry up. Protect me while we get to the lab and then you can take me to your room.”

Without any other complain they set off on their journey to the lab.

* * *

“Vil, are you here?”

Rook voice echoed in the almost empty library. Vil was too focused on his book that he didn’t hear him the first time.

“There you are.”

Vil looked up to see his friend, standing there with his uniform in disarray.

“What happened to you? Were you bothering students again?” He put his book down and stretched his arms.

“Non, not bothering, of course not. I was merely playing with them.” Rook sat down next to Vil. “What are you doing here?”

“Reading, can’t you see?” He pointed to his book.

“Vil, it’s almost 10pm, you’ve been here the whole day, you didn’t eat dinner.” Rook looked concerned.

Vil sighed. “Ah, I was too absorbed in this book that I lost track of the time. Let’s go, after all, lack of sleep is the worst enemy of beauty.”

“Are you okay?” He asked in the same concerned tone.

“I told you, I was too absorbed in my book, nothing’s wrong.”

Rook placed a hand over Vil’s. “Vil, you’ve lost weight, you know that? I’ll say 150gr since yesterday, and around 100gr the day before. You woke up several times last night, you haven’t been eating well, you spend the whole day here. And you definitely have been angrier and more irritable lately.”

Vil shifted his weight on the chair. “I’m fine, Rook, just a bit stressed.”

“Is it because of the job you lost? Or is it because of Leona-kun?”

Vil gritted his teeth. “What are you talking about? It’s nothing like that, and it’s none of your business.”

Vil tried to stand up but Rook stopped and made him sit again. “Vil, you know you can tell me anything! If it’s that what’s troubling you, I’ll definitely help you. It’s a shame you didn’t get that job but–”

“I know Rook.” Vil closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “Look, I was mad because I wanted to get that role, but after thinking about it, I’m okay with it. Somewhat. I saw the practice schedule and it was going to interfere with school a lot, so it was better this way. Even though I really wanted the role.”

“You’re wonderful, you’ll be able to get any other role you want.” Rook caressed Vil’s hand. “So, is it about Leona-kun then?”

Vil closed his fist over Rook’s hand. “No, he has nothing to do with this. And stop talking about him, we aren’t together anymore. This time it’s for real.”

“You say that every time, and you get back together every time.”

“But not this time! That man is– he’s deplorable, I don’t want anything to do with him again. He’s the worst. His good looks are worthless when his attitude is horrible.” Vil’s words were full of poison and a bit of sadness.

“Vil, have you thought that maybe your attitude towards him is part of the problem?” Rook always spoke with the truth, he never tried to sugarcoat his words, and when he did was because he really felt what he said. He was always direct, especially with Vil.

“Are you saying it’s my fault?” Vil frowned.

“Non, non, that’s not what I mean completely. But whenever you fight, you bring past issues and it makes a small argument turn into something bigger. I’m sure Leona-kun does a lot of things that angers you, but can you say you never do anything to anger him?”

“I don’t get what you’re trying to say. But if I do things that angers him, he never tells me at all.” He thought for a few seconds before continuing. “Okay, maybe sometime he tells me, but it’s always when we fight, and they’re so stupid, it’s like he brings whatever issue to keep fighting.”

“That’s what I mean. Oh, you two are but the same.” Rook sighed dramatically. “There are many things that Leona-kun does that annoy you, right?” Vil nodded. “But you don’t tell him about them. That’s it until any of you snap, and then you bring everything to him in the middle of the fight, which only make things worst. He does the same as you. What you two are missing is communication.”

Vil rolled his eyes. “We talk, alright? We communicate just fine.”

“Vil, my beautiful Vil, that is but a lie.” Rook sighed. “Almost all of your interactions involve skinship, and you can’t tell me otherwise. With how much I look at you, I can tell it’s like that. And because you spend all your time together in each other arms you forget to tell each other what you feel.”

“What are you talking about? It’s not like we spend all day having sex or making out.”

“If I were to call him here, and you were to make up, what do you think it would happen? Do you think you’d apologize and speak about what happened? Or do you think he’d be all over you in minutes?”

Vil sighed, he knew the answer and he knew Rook was right. “But what about it? He’s always in the mood, and I don’t mind it, I enjoy it too. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“How many times have you told him you love him? Or he to you?”

Rook’s question took Vil by surprise. He felt the heat creeping up on his face.

“It’s– that’s– Rook, our relationship is not like that. Or was, we’re not together anymore.”

“If it’s not like that, why do you suffer every time you break up?”

“Rook, stop, that’s not–”

“I was talking to Monsieur Dandelion today and–”

“Rook, I told you to stop telling other people about our issues. And to stop bothering him.”

“Oh, non, non, don’t you worry. He approached me and brought up the topic. He told me Leona-kun has been suffering about it too. He’s been skipping classes even more.”

“That’s not a surprise, he does that all the time.” Vil let out a breath. “Rook, why are we even talking about this? Why do you even care?”

“Vil, I just hate seeing you down, and I told you, if there’s anything I can do for you, I will do it.”

“Thank you, even though I didn’t ask for your help. Now let’s go, it’s really getting late.” Vil said and stood up with Rook following behind.

“Vil, just promise me you’ll talk with him. I’d hate you two end up like this because of miscommunication.”

Vil sighed. “I will try, if he even wants to talk to me.”

Rook opened the door of the library. “He will, I assure you.”

After finishing his sentence, they walked outside, only to find Leona standing there, leaning on the wall, almost asleep.

“Oh, look who is here!” Rook exclaimed loudly. “I’ll return to the dorm, I’ll see you later.” Without letting Vil react, Rook left quickly.

Leona walked towards Vil. “Can we talk?”

Vil nodded. He opened the door of the library again, and then they both went inside.

* * *

He lied naked next to Leona on his bed as he played with the man’s braids.

“Do you miss your long hair?”

Vil decided to cut his hair shoulder length a few days ago. He loved his long and lustrous hair, but he wanted to change it a bit.

“Nah, I look good with both. And it’ll grow back anyway.”

“I like how it looks now.” Leona passed his hand through his hair. After some minutes in silence, he spoke again, feeling certain tension. “What’s wrong?”

Vil sighed. “I was just thinking that you’re going to leave soon.”

“Not until a few months more.”

“But still, by the time you come back from your research it’ll almost be time for me to go too. We won’t see each other for some time.” Vil sighed and rested his head on Leona’s chest.

“That’s if I go.”

“What do you mean? You have to go if you want to graduate.”

Leona stayed silent for a few moments. “I’m not sure if I’ll pass this year.”

“What? Why?” Vil sat up quickly.

“I don’t think I have enough points to pass some classes, I’m not sure.”

Vil lightly hit Leona’s chest. “Why? It’s because you keep skipping classes, right?

Leona nodded. “Calm down, I’m not even sure yet, there are a few months left.”

Vil lied down again. “I can’t believe you, you already repeated a year. What are you thinking? What is your family going to think? Or your people? Ugh, I can’t believe it. You even have good grades.”

Leona rolled his eyes but let Vil continue talking.

“But, I guess it also eases my fears slightly.” Vil cuddled up to him. “If that’s the case I’ll have you another year here. And we’ll be able to do our research together.” He giggled. “Did you do it on purpose to stay with me?”

Leona grabbed a pillow and put it over Vil’s face. “You wish, I want to leave this place soon but I just can’t. Guess being with you is a silver lining.”

Vil threw the pillow away and closed his eyes. “I have to go but I’m too tired.”

“Just stay.”

Vil sighed. “I can’t, you know that. He’s capable of coming here to drag me by my hair to the dorm.”

“I’ll like to see him try even coming into Savanaclaw.”

Vil laughed. “It’s okay, I’m really close this time, I know.”

Leona kissed him, and even though Vil melted into it, he broke it away quickly; he didn’t want to start over again.

* * *

“Vil. Vil, are you awake?”

It was past twelve, and Vil was already sleeping on his bed, but when he heard Rook’s soft voice, he sat up. He nodded to the man with his eyes closed.

“You have a visitor.” Rook said and sat next to Vil and pointed towards the window.

Vil opened his eyes to see Leona on their balcony outside their room.

“Did you let him in?” Vil made an bitter face.

“Non, he came flying on his broom.” Rook stayed silent for a few seconds and then added, “do you want to see him or should I send him away?”

Vil thought for a few seconds. They’ve had another fight that day, they didn’t break up but weren’t on speaking terms anyway. He was a angry and sad still, he definitely didn’t want to see him yet, but he thought about what Rook told him some time ago, about communicating what he felt.

“It’s okay.” Vil stood up, his long gown dropping to the floor alongside his feet. “I’ll be right back, you can go back to sleep.”

Vil opened the door of the balcony. It was windy and he regretted not putting on his slippers or a robe on top of his pyjama.

“What do you want?” His words came out icier than he intended.

Leona turned around to face him, his ears were pointed downward and he looked gloomy. Vil’s heart skipped a beat.

“I came to see you, I wanted to talk.”

Normally by now he’d have been already over him, hugging him, kissing him, doing anything to forget about the fight, but this time he didn’t even approach him.

“It’s late, we can talk tomorrow.”

“Vil, I’m sorry.” The quick apology surprised Vil. “I know what happened today was my fault, and I know I made you feel bad. I’m sorry.”

Vil stared at the man, the anger and sadness he felt a while ago starting to melt. He shook his head and walked up to him. “No, it wasn’t your fault. Well, it was, but it was also my fault. I’m sorry too.”

Leona cautiously embraced Vil, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. They were almost the same height by now. “I’m sorry, I mean it it.”

”I know. I shouldn’t have gotten mad like that, I know you don’t do it on purpose.”

They stayed hugging each other for a few minutes, before Leona spoke again. “I can’t promise you this won’t happen again, but I’m trying to be better.”

Vil caressed Leona’s head. “I know, I know you do. I’m trying too.”

Leona lifted his head up and kissed Vil, soft and sweet. “Thank you. I love you.”

The sudden words made Vil freeze, until now neither of them had said those words yet. Leona noticed his reaction and laughed.

“What? Did I scare you? Were you not expecting it?” Leona squeezed Vil’s body.

“S-shut up, it was too sudden and–”

“Sudden? We’ve been together for months.”

“I know, it’s just that– I do too, you know that, but–”

“I know, it’s fine.” Leona gave him a quick kiss again.

Vil pushed Leona away and held his hand. “Come sleep with me, it’s dangerous to be outside at this time, if someone catches you you’ll have problems.”

“He’s there, isn’t him?” Leona pointed with his chin towards the room.

“We’re just going to sleep, he won’t care.” He dragged Leona towards the room. “Come on, it’s late.”

Leona followed Vil inside the dark room.

“Oh, are you accompanying Vil tonight? Should I leave?” Room sat up as soon as they walked in.

“No, Rook, we’re just going to sleep, it’s too late for him to go back.” Vil led Leona to his bed. “Come.”

Once they were both settled in, Leona nudged Vil close to his chest.

“I’m so happy you two made up so fast, truly marvellous. I always knew–”

“Shut up.” Leona cut him off.

“Oui, but truly, I’m happy–”

“Shut your mouth or I’ll go make sure you never speak again.”

“... Oui”

Vil lifted his face and kissed Leona’s jaw.

“Good night.” He whispered.

“Good night.” Leona gave a quick kiss to Vil’s nose.

Vil hesitated for a few seconds before replying, in a barely audible whisper that no one other than Leona should be able to hear. “I love you too.”

Leona pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. “You’re unfair, doing this right now.”

Suddenly Rook shifted on his bed. “Like I said, I don’t mind leaving you alone.”

“No, I told you it was fine.” He sighed and pushed Leona away, only resting on his chest.

After a few minutes Leona spoke again. “Rook, I’ve been meaning to ask you a question.” Rook perked up so Leona continued. “Last year, the day of your flying test when Vil got hurt.”

“Oui, the day you started dating.”

“Yes, that day. You really didn’t see him falling down?”

Vil raised an eyebrow. ‘ _What this now?’_

“What makes you say that?” Rook asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

“You never take your sight out of him, it’s unbelievable you didn’t see him. And I swear I saw someone trying to get my attention before I turned around and saw Vil.”

“Ah, I was found out.” Rook sighed deeply. “I apologize, but when I was going to help him, I saw you so close and thought it’d be perfect if you came to his aid. I mean, you two were so close to finally admit what you felt, you only needed a little push–”

“You pushed me?” Vil sat up and glared at his friend.

“Non, I could never hurt you. I just saw you getting thrown from you broom and saw the perfect opportunity–”

“I can’t believe you, Rook, I was in danger.”

“But I knew he’d come to your rescue!”

“And what if he hadn’t?”

“But he did! I had my whole trust in him.”

“But what if he had been late?”

“I would have helped you then, but I knew it wasn’t necessary.”

“I just can’t believe you.”

“But it worked out, didn’t it? You two have been dating since then.”

“That’s beyond the point, I had to cancel a shooting because of my ankle.”

Leona growled and pulled Vil into the bed. “You’re both being annoying, shut up and let me sleep.”

Vil scoffed. “You started this conversation, don’t pretend it’s our fault–”

Leona pressed his lips to Vil’s and when he opened his mouth to complain, Leona slid his tongue inside the other’s mouth. After some seconds, he pulled away.

“Shut up and sleep.” He muttered as he caressed Vil’s hair, he was already half asleep by now.

Vil blushed, even after all this time he’d still get embarrassed by the small acts Leona did, of course that didn’t mean he’d let him know.

“Don’t order me around.”

But Leona was already asleep by then.

* * *

“Congrats, dorm leader.”

Vil had just left the mirror chamber when he heard his boyfriend’s voice. He turned around to see him standing with his arms closed next to the door. As soon as he saw him, Vil ran up to him and hugged him.

“Thank you, it’s amazing.” He couldn’t hide his smile. He laced his arms behind Leona’s head while Leona hugged his waist.

“So, are you in charge of everything now?”

Vil shook his head. “It’s too late to do the change right now, I’m going to start full next year, but I’m still allowed to be in meetings and I’ll be taking the decisions in the dorm. Unfortunately I’ll have to work with him for a while, but it’s okay. I’ll also have my own room.”

“Oh, a room for ourselves in the fancy and smelly Pomefiore.” Leona licked Vil’s lips before kissing him sweetly.

The door opened again and the previous dorm leader walked out. He stared at them. Leona and Vil stopped and looked at him too, neither saying anything. After some moments he walked away.

Once he was far away enough, Vil giggled. “Did you see him back then? Oh how he begged for his life, such a pathetic figure. He always tried to pose as the epitome of beauty, yet he was no more than a fool. So underserving of the dorm founded by the Most Beautiful Queen.”

“I did, you should’ve kept the antidote.”

“Unfortunately that may haven’t been well with the school.”

In the end Vil managed to make a very deadly poison, one that surpassed anything the dorm leader had done before, and after giving it to him and proving he was capable, he had been accepted as the new dorm leader of Pomefiore, just in time for his third year. 


	3. Third year

“You’re falling asleep, let’s go to back to the room.”

“No, I want to rest a bit more.”

An unprompted dorm leader meeting had ended not long ago, and now Leona and Vil sat on a bench in the school yard. Vil was tiredly snuggled against Leona’s chest while Leona had his arms interlaced over Vil’s waist. It was already late so not many students were around.

“That was probably one of our last meetings as dorm leaders.” Vil said with his eyes closed.

Leona grunted. Their third year was close to ending.

“Soon we’ll be out there, researching, battling, honing our skills.” Vil opened his eyes slowly. “We won’t have much time together.”

“I feel like we had a similar conversation last year.”

“You’re not going to fail again on purpose, right? Because I won’t forgive you if you do.”

“Stop talking nonsense, I’m dying to leave this place.”

“So do I, but I’ll miss this.”

“We’re staying together for our thesis, why do you act like we won’t see each other?”

“But we’re working on different topics, even if we stay at the same place we may end up spending time far from each other.”

“Why are you being so mellow and lovely? It’s scary.”

Vil hit Leona lightly. “Shut up. We’re leaving the place where we lived for three years in a couple of weeks, of course I’m nostalgic. Well, it was three for me, five for you.”

“Whatever, I won’t miss it.”

“You won’t miss it? We met here, asshole. You should be doing it.”

“I’ll have you all to myself, that’s enough for me.”

Vil smiled through his frowning.

“Aren’t you excited? You’re going to have the pleasure of living with me for a whole year.”

“Oh I’m delighted.” Leona sarcastically said. “I hope you won’t end up killing me before the year ends.”

“Only if don’t behave. But I’m serious, aren’t you excited?”Vil looked down bashfully. “With just the two of us, it’d be like, well, if we were married.”

“Really, what happened to you?”

Vil sighed. “Nothing, I just–”

“You read too many fairytales.”

“Shut up, it’s not that. I know you’re not my charming prince who’ll make my life a paradise. Even if you’re a prince. But it’s nice to think about it.”

“It’s that rumour right?” Leona petted Vil’s head. “So, you want to confirm it?”

Ever since they started dating, they never tried to fully hide their relationship. They didn’t announce it to everybody, but anyone who spent more than twenty minutes with them could realize. It became an open secret for most students, yet since neither Vil nor Leona spoke out loud about it, most of them knew to keep quiet about it. Until last week, when someone took, and uploaded to Magicam, a picture of something trivial with the couple in the back in the middle of a hug.

Vil only noticed when he got a text from Cater from an article with the headline: _‘A prince and a model: The second prince of the Afterglow Savannah, Leona Kingscholar and the top model, Vil Schoenheit dating in school!’_ It was such a sensationalist article, yet soon many others surfaced. They had never spoken about making their relationship public, and Vil wasn’t sure if he wanted to. Not because he was embarrassed, but because he knew fans could be toxic, and he didn’t want problems with that. Not to mention, he wasn’t sure if Leona was even allowed to date ‘commoners.’

That day his phone didn’t stop receiving texts from his manager and comments on his posts. It was the same with Leona’s but messages from his brother. In the end his manager told him that it was fine whatever he decided, but that he should let people know soon instead of keeping them wondering, since it could impact the relevance of his jobs. Leona hadn’t replied to his brother at all, but he assured Vil that it didn’t matter who he dated, it was just his brother being curious. However he also told him that over there it was custom to only introduce your partner to the family once you were ready to get serious, you didn’t just show up with whatever person you had at the moment.

Vil thought hard about it. He loved Leona, but he also knew they used to fight and break up all the time, and while they’d worked on it, they still had some fights, so he didn’t want them to become the public couple that were on and off all the time. He didn’t want that kind of publicity. But he didn’t want to hide it either, it wasn’t fair to Leona, and since they were going to be moving together for their thesis...

Vil nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it, I think I’d like to. If you’re okay with it too.”

“It’s the same for me. How will you do it?”

“I thought about posting a picture of us by the end of the year, it’d work to announce I’m finishing my third year and life at this school, and also that we’re official. But...”

Leona raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know if you want to let your family know first, I don’t know if you want them to find out through a picture. Again.”

Leona sighed. “Post the picture. I was thinking on taking you over there during vacations, before we start next year.”

Vil’s eyes widened. “Taking... are you sure? I mean you said– you said that you only did that when it was serious, so I thought–”

“Isn’t it? You’re making it official with that picture.”

“Yes but... you said it was only when you’re– I mean, we are but aren’t...” Vil tripped on his words trying to get to his point. “You said it was for when you were ready to marry.”

Leona laughed. “You’re the one who was talking earlier about acting as a married couple and now you’re backing down? Relax, it doesn’t mean we have to marry soon, it just means that we will at some point.”

“So you want to? I thought you said that was just a fairy tale.” Vil scoffed.

“I’m not dating you to break up with you later, I thought by now you knew I was serious. I guess I wasn’t clear enough.” Leona approached Vil’s ear and bit it playfully.

Vil laughed. “Stop that. I know. It’s just–”

“I mean, weren’t you the one who was so sure I liked you so much that cornered me into confessing? I’d thought you also knew this.” He now licked his ear.

“I said I know, stop it.” Vil smiled. “I do know, I love you too, but it still takes me by surprise when you say these things.”

Leona left Vil’s ears alone and rested his head back on the bench. “So what picture are you thinking on posting? I don’t want to spend hours posing with you.”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about it, actually. I thought about the places that were important for us. We met at the mirror chamber, but that’s too somber for that, and we started dating at the infirmary but that doesn’t seem too romantic, then we had sex for the first time on your room in Savanaclaw but that feels too intimate and I don’t want to give that impression. I also thought about somewhere in Pomefiore or the labs, but I don’t think they are right. So, I chose the Botanical Garden. That was where we spoke to each other for the first time, and we spent a lot of time there together, and it is such a beautiful scenery with the flowers and herbs. I’m still not sure if we should wear our dormitory uniforms or regular uniforms, but I’ll see what looks better. I already talked to Rook about it and he says–”

“Rook, huh?” Leona raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, he’s the one who will take the picture.” Leona didn’t change his expression, so Vil rolled his eyes at him. “Come on, he takes the best pictures of me, and he’s our friend.”

“Our?”

“Leona, stop being mean to him. He’s a bit weird, but he always supported us, you know that.”

Leona sighed. “Okay, I’ll agree if you agree on wearing certain item.”

It was Vil’s turn to raise his eyebrow. “What item? I hope you’re not thinking on anything indecent because I won’t.”

Leona pushed Vil slightly from his chest so he could get something from his pocket. Vil watched as the man pulled out a long, old ribbon from there. It took him a few seconds before he understood.

“Is this– Is this my old ribbon from my first year?” Vil took it from Leona’s hand and watched it closely. “I thought you threw it away since you refused to return it.”

“It was my prize, I couldn’t give it back. I’ve been holding to it since then.”

“And you say I’m the cheesy, nostalgic one? I can’t believe you still have it.”

Leona took the ribbon and tied it on Vil’s neck. “Well, I remember I once told you I was going to use it to think about you.”

Vil was confused for a few seconds. Then it clicked. “You’re so gross, did you really use it for that? Remove it from my neck this instant.” He tried to untie it but Leona held his hands to stop him.

“No, I told you, if you want that nice picture you’ll have to wear it. Better get used to it again. You should wear it tonight when we get back to my room too.

Vil glared at him. “You always said I looked like a brat with it.”

Leona shook his head. “I said you were a brat, the ribbon just enhanced that. But ribbon or not, I still think you’re a brat.”

Vil pouted and hit his chest. “You’re so rude, I am not a brat anymore. No, I was never one.”

Leona grabbed Vil’s chin and lifted it up. “You definitely are, you haven’t changed at all. But it’s fine, I fell in love with you as a brat, and I haven’t changed my mind about that, I still love you all the same.”

Leona kissed Vil who, even though was annoyed by the comment, reciprocated it quickly, feeling his heart skip a beat just like the first time he saw him almost three years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
